Aphasie
by adropofred
Summary: Tokio Hotel, UA : C'était comme dans un rêve, Bill debout sur scène, qui chantait pour des milliers de personnes. Comme dans un rêve.


Bill était debout sur scène. Il chantait devant des milliers de personnes, à la perfection : il articulait merveilleusement bien les sons, il se souvenait de toutes les paroles, il donnait le meilleur du meilleur de lui-même, et la foule l'acclamait.

Il sourit en s'époumonant dans son micro. C'était magique.

Il se retourna pour voir les trois autres musiciens. Le petit batteur blond et le bassiste aux cheveux électriques. Et puis son frère, Tom.

Bill étouffa un rire. Tom nageait dans ses vêtements, et ses dreadlocks fouettaient par instant son visage concentré. Il se dirigea vers lui à grandes enjambées, s'étonnant de l'étroitesse de son jean, et lui murmura, rigoleur, pendant un pont musical :

« Tom, c'est quoi ces fringues ? »

Tom arrêta de jouer et fronça les sourcils. Toute la salle s'était tue, et quand Bill voulut tourner la tête, il n'y arriva pas, figé.

« Mais Bill, c'est à toi de me le dire, » répondit Tom en haussant les épaules. « On est dans ton rêve. »

Bill Kaulitz se réveilla en sursaut.

* * *

''J'ai fait un rêve, cette nuit,'' signa Bill.

« Ah ? » demanda simplement Tom en trempant sa tartine dans son bol.

Ils étaient assis face à face, sur la table de formica de la cuisine. La fenêtre était ouverte, et les cris des gamins sur la pelouse en bas se faisaient entre, même de leur douzième étage.

''Ouais, on était dans un groupe de rock. Je faisais le chant et toi la guitare.''

« Quoi ? »

''On était drôlement bons.''

Tom lui sourit simplement. Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds, qu'il n'avait pas encore attachés. Bill pouffa en repensant à la coiffure de Tom dans son rêve.

''Tu avais des dreadlocks,'' signa-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

« Ha ? » rit Tom, « Et ça m'allait bien ? »

Bill leva le pouce en finissant son bol de café au lait.

« J'aurais bien aimé le voir, ton rêve. Et l'entendre. »

Bill ouvrit la bouche, mais ses lèvres tremblèrent, et il baissa la tête.

Avant qu'il puisse signer quelque chose, Tom attrapa sa main, et la serra fort.

A ce jour, cela fait presque deux ans et demi que Bill Kaulitz n'a pas prononcé un mot.

* * *

Bill était tout petit à l'époque de l'accident, et Tom aussi, et leurs parents n'aimaient pas en parler. Ils se contentaient de mentionner, quand ils en étaient vraiment obligé, le fait que Bill avait subi une hémorragie cérébrale quand il était très jeune, avant même d'entrer à l'école publique, ce qui avait occasionnée ce qu'on appelle une aphasie de Broca.

Dès lors, Bill avait eu énormément de mal à parler, à se faire comprendre. Tom faisait l'interprète pour son frère, bien sûr, mais ça ne suffisait pas. Bill ne pouvait pas parler normalement, même s'il savait écrire -et même très bien-, son cerveau refusant de le laisser s'exprimer.

(ses parents et Tom se souvenaient avec horreur des heures passées à calmer les sanglots de Bill, qui ne pouvait pas se faire comprendre des gens, bien que l'idée fusse très claire dans sa tête, qu'il sache exactement les mots, la prononciation, la conjugaison, la déclinaison ; il y avait tant de phrases mortes, dans la bouche de Bill.)

Et il y a peu, deux ans en fait, -la date du 24 novembre 2005 restait comme un jour sombre dans l'histoire des Kaulitz- Bill avait arrêté purement et simplement de parler.

Il n'avait rien changé dans son attitude, rien, mis à part cela. Il ne parlait plus qu'en langage des signes ou en écrivant, et la famille Kaulitz s'y était accoutumé, apprenant à signer et à comprendre Bill sans qu'il ne parle.

C'était Tom qui y arrivait le mieux.

* * *

« On pourrait sortir, cet aprèm', qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » demanda Tom en rangeant les reliefs de leur petit-déjeuner tardif dans le placard. « On a qu'à aller, je sais pas, près de l'université. On fera voler les avions, » ajouta-t-il après une petite moue hésitante de son frère.

Le visage de ce dernier s'illumina. Bill aimait les petites maquettes, surtout les avions téléguidés, et en possédait quelques uns qu'il aimait faire voler avec son frère dans les coins peu fréquentés de la ville, calmes et paisibles.

Près de l'université d'Hanovre, il y avait une vaste étendue d'herbe et de bois, piquée ça et là de quelques vieux bâtiments en ferraille qui ne tenaient plus très bien debout. Bill les adorait.

''Il fait froid, non ?'' signa rapidement le jeune garçon. Tom haussa les épaules et entreprit de tresser ses cheveux en une longue natte.

C'était une lubie qui les avait pris quand ils avaient une dizaine d'année. Ils ne voulaient plus se ressembler du tout : Bill avait commencé à teindre les siens, en noir, en cachette de son père qui, rentrant d'une livraison de plusieurs jours, avait crié en découvrant un fils brun et un fils blond.

(le modèle réduit préféré de Bill lui avait été confisqué pendant deux semaines)

Tom, en réponse à cet acte d'auto-vandalisme capillaire, avait décidé, malgré les protestations paternelles, de laisser pousser ses cheveux. Huit ans plus tard, ils atteignaient le milieu de son dos.

« Bill, ta veste, » lui cria Tom depuis leur chambre, en revenant rapidement, tendant un gilet Adidas orange que son frère avait depuis une éternité. Celui-ci lui répondit avec un petit sourire et dégagea ses longs (mais néanmoins plus courts que ceux de son jumeau) cheveux de ses épaules pour l'enfiler.

Tom lui sourit et caressa son épaule.

* * *

Sans le fardeau qu'était son frère jumeau, Tom Kaulitz aurait pu être beaucoup de choses. Mais alors que les autres garçons apprenaient la guitare pour frimer, caressaient leur première poitrine ou fumaient leur premier joint, Tom, lui, s'occupait de son frère sans broncher.

Il avait été le premier à se lancer dans l'apprentissage complexe du langage des signes, aidant même Jorg et Simone à en faire de même, traduisant pour toute la famille, tous les amis, tout le monde entier, ce que disait Bill.

Il était sa voix.

Parfois, Tom se disait qu'il aurait bien aimé être guitariste, comme dans les rêves de son frère, en d'autres temps, d'autres lieux. Produire des sons lui plaisait, il aimait décidément produire la voix de quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Il avait appris à Bill à imiter le son d'un objet volant avec un peigne et du papier à cigarettes, à siffler et à claquer des doigts.

Ils n'avaient que dix minutes d'écart, mais ces minutes faisaient tout. Leur mère rappelait souvent à qui voulait bien l'entendre, la voix émue, que bien qu'ils fussent jumeaux, ils avaient tous les avantages d'un couple grand-frère/petit-frère normal, avec ceux des frères jumeaux.

Simone ne cessait de dire combien ses enfants étaient précieux, l'un pour l'autre, et pour elle et son mari.

* * *

« Au fait, maman a appelé, ce matin, pendant que tu te douchais, elle veut qu'on achète des patates, » s'exclama Tom comme ils dévalaient l'escalier de l'immeuble.

Bill hocha la tête.

« Elle veut te faire du koenigsberger klopse, » sourit Tom, « j'étais pas censé te le dire, mais tu connais la cuisine de maman… »

''Ouais, je finirai toute mon assiette, je sais,'' signa rapidement Bill en roulant des yeux.

« Exactement. »

''Papa rentre quand ?''

« Pas avant plusieurs jours, Bill, tu le sais. »

Il opina à nouveau, se rembrunissant un peu. Tom glissa sa main dans la sienne, et tira de l'autre sur la bandoulière de la sacoche où se trouvaient leurs bestioles téléguidées.

« Allez, on va s'amuser, Bill, ok ? Et ce soir, maman rentre tôt. »

Il grimaça.

« Elle veut sûrement préparer un alibi avant de nous faire avaler son plat… »

Bill sourit et donna un petit coup de coude à Tom.

* * *

Simone et Jorg Kaulitz avaient failli divorcer, il y a une douzaine d'années de cela. Mais l'accident avait eu lieu, et tout sujet de dispute avait été oublié.

Ils s'étaient mariés jeunes, et eux et leur couple était déjà usés par la vie quand les jumeaux étaient nés. Simone s'occupait de Wilhelm et Tomas, et Jorg se chargeait de ramener de quoi nourrir sa petite famille. C'était un couple habituel, avec un train-train habituel, et des problèmes habituels.

Quand Jorg avait été muté à Hanovre, Simone avait en quelque sorte saisi l'occasion pour mettre en évidence leurs disputes de plus en plus rapprochées et de plus en plus énervées, ajoutant à leurs problèmes conjugaux ceux qu'elle avait avec son travail. Elle avait eu du mal à se faire connaitre à Magdeburg comme artiste peinte, elle ne voulait pas tout abandonner pour Hanovre.

Mais l'accident avait eu lieu, la séparation était devenue impossible, Simone avait suivi Jorg, et la vie avait repris son cours, plus ou moins inchangée.

Plus ou moins.

Car si Tom allait à l'école comme tous les garçons de son âge, ce n'était pas le cas de Bill, qui, bien qu'il puisse suivre un cours comme n'importe quel enfant, il ne pouvait pas participer à l'oral, et rien que ça, cela rendait impossible son intégration dans les écoles publiques.

Le privé était trop cher, les instituts paramédicaux encore plus (et Simone ne voulait pas envoyer son fils dans un de ces endroits lugubres) alors elle avait fini par inscrire ses fils à l'enseignement par correspondance. Ils s'entraidaient, bien sûr, mais leur père n'était pas beaucoup là, pris par son travail. Alors Simone avait abandonné ses pinceaux et ses pastels et avait appris à ses fils à compter, lire, et écrire.

* * *

Bill donna un coup de pied dans le tibia de Tom, qui était assis à côté de lui dans le bus, mais regardait ailleurs.

''J'ai écrit, hier soir.''

« Ca explique pourquoi tu t'es levé aussi tard… »

Il lui tira la langue et lui fit signe d'attendre, avant de se tortiller pour extirper de sa poche une feuille de classeur pliée en huit, qu'il lui tendit. Bill adorait écrire. Des poèmes, surtout, qui, à la grande stupeur de Tom, feraient des chansons parfaites. Il y avait dans les textes de Bill un bon rythme, une bonne rime. Il ne manquait plus qu'une voix pour les chanter, et Tom savait que pour le coup, il ne pourrait pas être la voix de Bill.

En d'autres temps, d'autres lieux, ils auraient pu être le groupe du siècle, Tom en était persuadé.

« Geh ? » lut Tom, se récoltant aussitôt un coup de coude de son frère. « Oh, pardon. »

Bill détestait qu'on lise ses textes à voix haute et banale, alors Tom lut en silence, savourant les mots. Comme d'habitude, il y avait une sorte de refrain. Même si Bill niait l'évidence, il savait que c'étaient des chansons qu'il écrivait ainsi.

« Bill…c'est trop triste. Ecris des trucs joyeux, un peu ! »

Ledit Bill se renfrogna et tenta de récupérer sa feuille d'un geste vif, mais Tom l'en empêcha.

« Ha, non, je la garde, » se défendit-il. « Elle est super, Billi. Bravo. »

Une fois de plus, il ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma et se contenta de serrer le poignet de Tom de ses longs doigts fins, baissant pudiquement les yeux.

''Merci,'' comprit Tom, sans que son frère eut fait un seul geste.

« Bravo, » murmura-t-il à nouveau, posant sa tête contre la sienne.

* * *

Ils avait une relation toute particulière, encore plus particulière que celle qui unit les jumeaux habituellement. Parce que l'un ne pouvait pas parler, l'autre le comprenait et parlait pour lui. Parce que l'un était vulnérable, l'autre le protégeait.

Bill était conscient qu'il était un poids qui pesait lourd sur les épaules de Tom. Mais c'était si bon, si précieux, si agréable d'être choyé ainsi, qu'il se laissait faire avec plaisir.

Il n'avait jamais eu de petites amies, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il sortait assez peu seul. Tom n'en n'avait eu que quelques-unes, pour la même raison. Il arrivait à Bill de penser qu'il n'avait pas besoin de plus d'amour que celui que lui apportait Tom, que cela le comblait bien assez ; même si les filles avaient des seins et des courbes douces, et les garçons des muscles secs et attirants, Tom avait bien plus que tout cela, car Tom était Tom, et cela lui suffisait amplement.

Tom lui était précieux, plus que tout au monde. Sans Tom, il n'aurait personne à qui ''parler'', avec qui bidouiller pendant des heures des petites miniatures téléguidées d'avions ou d'hélicoptères, avec qui faire voler haut dans le ciel leurs petits avions qu'ils avaient appelés 483, Macky II, Jumbi ou Gibschtel, avec qui faire des batailles d'oreillers, avec qui réviser sa chimie pendant des heures.

Sans Tom, il n'aurait personne, tout simplement.

Parfois, comme cette nuit, il lui arrive de rêver qu'il est une rockstar adulée de toute l'Allemagne, de toute l'Europe, de toute la Terre. Il voit dans ces rêves des gens qui ne connaît pas, mais qui lui sont tellement familiers qu'il a presque leur nom sur le bout de la langue.

(un des symptômes premiers de l'aphasie de Broca est la difficulté qu'à l'aphasique à se souvenir de certains mots, bien qu'il les connaisse. En d'autres temps, d'autres lieux, il peut les prononcer sans problèmes)

Bill ne cherche pas à comprendre ces rêves. Ils sont plaisants, et Tom y est présent, c'est comme ça qu'il les différencie des cauchemars où personne ne le comprend, et où il finit par ne comprendre personne, seul, sourd, muet.

* * *

''Tu te souviens du médecin il y a six ans ?'' signa rapidement Bill tandis qu'ils marchaient lentement vers la pelouse dégagée, derrière l'université.

« Lequel ? »

''Celui qui a dit que je pourrais peut-être chanter.''

Tom resta silencieux un moment. En effet, un médecin avait évoqué la possibilité d'une thérapie, utilisant le fait que les aires utilisées pour le chant et la parole n'étaient pas situées dans les mêmes hémisphères. Leur père avait aussitôt écarté cette hypothèse qu'il jugeait ridicule - « Mon fils n'ira pas acheter son pain en chantant, c'est compris ?! ».

Mais c'était avant que Bill devienne totalement muet.

« Bill, » murmura-t-il doucement, « maintenant, c'est trop tard. N'y pense plus. »

Il resta figé un instant, puis hocha la tête, sèchement, et sourit à Tom.

''Alors, on fait voler les avions ?'' signa-t-il en déballant le sien avec des gestes impatients mais mesurés.

Tom sourit et le regarda procéder aux premiers tests, puis l'avion miniaturisé s'envola, sous le regard toujours émerveillé de Bill.

Il souriait largement, et, avant de faire s'envoler à son tour une carlingue miniaturisée, Tom se demanda en voyant les deux minuscules points dans le ciel, si leurs petits avions pourraient emporter, un instant, tous les problèmes au loin ; ailleurs, en d'autres temps, d'autres lieux.

Un instant, il pria pour que rien de tout cela n'ait jamais existé, pour que le monde des rêves de Bill soit réalité. A ce moment-là, Bill rit, d'un de ces petits rires sans son réel, guttural et faible, ces petits rires aphasiques. Mais c'était un rire quand même.

Et une fraction de seconde, au son du rire de son frère et les yeux rivés sur leurs avions téléguidés, Tom crut que le rêve était devenu réalité.

* * *

« Monsieur Kaulitz, un kyste a été diagnostiqué sur l'une de vos cordes vocales. L'opération est inévitable. »

Ce que Tom Kaulitz qui parla à la place de son frère jumeau, mâchonnant son piercing au labret et secouant ses dreads d'un air navré face aux réponses évasives du médecin.

Ils étaient les grandes rockstars du moment, les étoiles toujours montantes du rock allemand, trouvant toujours dans le monde une ville et des fans qui n'en n'avaient jamais assez d'eux.

« Bill, t'as pas le choix, c'est l'opération ou ta voix. »

Il y avait des larmes dans les yeux de Bill, des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, qui tombaient sur la main de Tom fermement liée à la sienne, posée sur ses genoux. Discrètement, du pouce, Tom lui caressa la cuisse et lui murmura quelques mots réconfortants à l'oreille.

« Putain, » gémit Bill.

« Ne parle pas. »

« Pourquoi c'est pas à quelqu'un d'autre que ça arrive, tout ça, hein ?! Toutes ces…merdes… » termina-t-il en toussant, sous le regard inquiet du médecin.

« Monsieur Kaulitz, il vaudrait mieux que vous évitiez de parler avant l'opération, et même après. »

Tom releva la tête en même temps que Bill, le même regard alarmé sur leurs deux visages identiques.

« Mais il pourra rechanter, après, hein ? »

« Oh, oui, mais après plusieurs semaines de rééducations. »

« Tu entends, Bill ? Tu seras courageux. »

Le grand garçon de dix-huit ans présentement en larmes hocha la tête et serra plus fort la main de son frère.

Tom espéra juste que c'était un cauchemar, et qu'ils allaient se réveiller.

* * *

« Bill ? » demanda Tom d'un air inquiet en récupérant leurs avions. Bill s'était assis par terre au bout de seulement quelques minutes, laissant son jouet retomber lentement sur l'herbe épaisse.

* * *

« Bill ? » questionna le guitariste en se laissant choir à côté de son jumeau sur l'immense lit une place de leur chambre, où le chanteur momentanément sans voix était étendu.

* * *

''Et si tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ?''

Tom fronça les sourcils et serra la main de son petit frère, l'empêchant de continuer.

« Bill, peut importe la réalité, ce n'est jamais un rêve. La réalité, elle est là. »

Il serra fort ces doigts minces qui, maintenant, servaient à Bill à parler.

« Et l'important, c'est que je suis avec toi. »


End file.
